The present disclosure relates to editing digital audio data.
Different visual representations of audio data are commonly used to display different features of the audio data. For example, an amplitude display shows a representation of audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis). Similarly, a frequency spectrogram shows a representation of frequencies of the audio data in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and frequency on the y-axis).
Audio data can be edited. For example, the audio data may include noise or other unwanted components. Removing these unwanted components improves audio quality (i.e., the removal of noise components provides a clearer audio signal). Alternatively, a user may apply different processing operations to portions of the audio data to generate particular audio effects.
The application of compression is one way of removing or reducing noise from audio data. A compression amount is initially specified (e.g., compress 20 dB for all amplitudes over −12 dB), and corresponding audio data is compressed (i.e., the amplitude is attenuated) by that compression amount.